


If I Lose Myself Tonight, It'll Be You and I.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, but i kinda like it?, cute boys being cute, i only had 4 minutes and 58 seconds, idk why i brought a trampoline into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke like staying up all night on Luke's trampoline to watch the sun rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lose Myself Tonight, It'll Be You and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Alesso Remix of If I Lose Myself by One Republic.

 

"Lukey?" Michael murmured, staring up at the sky above the two boys that were laying side by side on Luke's trampoline in his backyard.

"Hmm?" The blonde muttered quietly.

"What time is it? My phone died ages ago."

Luke took his phone out of his pcocket and checked the time, and then slid it back inside his skinny jeans and chuckled lightly. "It's 5am, the sun should start rising soon."

Michael turned on his side to stare at him, eyes taking in every single crease and mark on the younger boy's face, lingering over his dark lip ring which contrasted against his soft pink lips. He wished he could just lean over and kiss them, taste them, bite them and just ruin them until they were puffy and red and all they could do was pant Michael's name over and over again. There were no words to describe how Michael felt for Luke, it was all just a jumble of word vomit whenever he tried to think about what he actually felt for the boy who was meant to be his best friend.

"Stop staring at me like you wanna kiss me, Mikey. We're not boyfriends yet."

_Yet._

**Author's Note:**

> idk I tried my best with this and I like it so yay!!!  
> ((don't ask about the trampoline part bc idek))


End file.
